retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
1991
The following events occurred in 1991. Paper money Carryovers Logos In theaters, all major film studios continued using their 1990 logos on 1991 releases of their respective films. Their home video counterparts' logos were also mostly unchanged... ...as so were their television counterparts. All terrestrial broadcast networks continued using their 1989 logos. All premium cable networks retained their logos from the previous year. Freeform, however, was known as The Family Channel back then. Movies Disney feature films currently on sale: Sing-Along Songs videos: From companies other than Disney: Television The last two Star Wars movies aired on NBC again in February and March, respectively. Last aired on syndication and NBC, respectively: Currently airing on PBS: Dr. Seuss videos currently on sale: The two Grinch specials also continued airing on The Disney Channel. Kidsongs videos currently on sale: Barney & the Backyard Gang videos currently on sale: Super Mario Bros. Super Show videos currently on sale: Thomas & Friends videos currently on sale: Video Games Sega now sold two home consoles, while Nintendo still only had the NES, but also the Game Boy as its first handheld console. Games currently on sale: What's new for 1991 The last three Super Mario Bros. Super Show videos were released. Very Silly Songs became the next Kidsongs title. Columbia Pictures Television became a Sony Pictures Entertainment company, but the byline wasn't ready to appear yet, leaving the logo bylineless. The Universal Television logo was also redesigned. January Another Thomas & Friends video, Better Late Than Never and Other Stories, was released. These episodes came from Seasons 1 and 2, like the first four videos. April The Goonies aired on Cinemax and HBO through September. Sega released their only handheld console, the Game Gear, this month. May The Jungle Book was released on home video for the first time. It included a sneak preview at Disney's next animated feature, Beauty and the Beast. A new anti-counterfeiting security feature called "microscopic printing" was used around Franklin's portrait for further production of $100 bills since then, starting with Series 1990. June MS-DOS 5.0 became Microsoft's first retail upgrade from older versions of DOS. The very first Sonic the Hedgehog video games was released for not one, but three consoles: Master System, Genesis and Game Gear. July Robin Hood and Pete's Dragon returned for sale. Barney in Concert joined the Backyard Gang video series. August The Super Nintendo Entertainment System was released this month. Super Mario World became the first video game for that console in Nintendo's history. Home Alone was released on VHS from Fox Video. When this video was released, it introduced a new Fox Video logo for mainstream Fox titles, which eventually replaced CBS/FOX Video: September The last Mario cartoon, Super Mario World, premiered on NBC this month, replacing Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, which moved to The Family Channel along with the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. The next seasons of these programs premiered this month on their respective networks. In addition, reruns of older Full House episodes began airing on off-network syndication. The Rescuers Down Under was released on home video. October Windows 3.0 with Multimedia Extensions added support for CD-ROM drives. Since that time, CD-ROM titles became increasingly available. November Fantasia was released on home video for the first time. Shining Time Station's second season, starring a new Mr. Conductor and three new kids, premiered on PBS. It was co-produced by member station WNET: For the first time ever in television history, The Wizard of Oz aired twice on CBS in one calendar year -- on March 19 and November 27. December Hook was released in theaters on December 11 from TriStar Pictures. Totals Category:Timeline